dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Kennedy
DSaF 2= Peter Kennedy is Jack's brother and employer in the Bakersfield Location. Appearance Peter Kennedy is a male human with a red rotary phone as a head and usually wears light blue, short-sleeved shirts and black pants. Information Peter is Jack's employer and is responsible for monitoring his activity around 'Freddy Fazbender's Pepperonerie'. Peter Kennedy is a man with a red rotary phone as a head like Phone Guy from "Dayshift at Freddy's" since he is another version of him. He is the boss in the Bakersfield joint, as he watches Jack's every move and has the ability to fire or warn him if you cause some sort of insubordinate behavior, such as; choosing inappropriate drawings to put on the walls, peeing on slides, telling jokes about him to children, or dying in public. Despite his serious behavior, He can reference a meme one or two times. Such as at the start of Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo, where he references the "Righteous Dude" Meme. Like Dave and Jack, Peter is bound to the Freddy Fazbender's joints. Peter even claims that he has been here for 15 years and has a long desire to return to his family of a wife and two sons. However, in a family photo, his two sons are in it and they appear in the pizza joint. This shows that he has forgotten his past as he doesn't have any children. Peter's death in 1978 was caused when he was preforming with Henry in Farfour and Henry started kidnapping Children. Peter tried to stop him and told Henry that the tapes said to not take any customers into the backroom. Henry then proceeds to trigger his springlocks. Relationships Jack Kennedy His relationship with Jack depends on what actions the player chooses. As he has little-to-no contact with him, until he does something good or bad. Except during the Perfect Ending when he treats him as his friend since he helped him kill Dave. During the whole of 'Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo', he does not realize that Jack is his brother even though he seems to have a picture of his family when they were young (Dee, Jack and him). Dave Miller The relationship between these two are complicated. As Peter seems to always be bothered by Dave in one way or another. But, Peter seems to be trying to keep this place up and running, the complete opposite goal of Dave, and tries to best to keep it that way. Peter also seems to be cautious around Dave, as when he explains to Jack when he gets the job that Dave is hard to talk to. Caroline When the player chooses to go the "Evil Route" (Generally only siding with Dave") and fights Peter, he says after the fight ended that he can kill him and just wants to see Caroline (his wife) again indicating that she's dead. During the Perfect Ending, he can be seen watching TV with her. According to Caroline, Peter had told her a lot about Jack. Dee Kennedy A direct relationship seems scarce between Dee and Peter since he seems to have forgotten about her as Peter never mentions her during the game. Even though it is never mentioned by him about his sister (Dee) Peter seems to have a family photo of him, Jack and Dee hung up on his wall. Sparky II Sparky II appears during the Perfect Ending watching TV with Peter and Caroline. Due to a lack of being talked about it is hard to pinpoint their relationship and whether he bought it or was gifted it by DirectDoggo for giving him Pizza. It is very likely that Peter bought Sparky II since on Jack's TV there is an advertisement for doggos. The truth about Phone Guys |-| DSaF 3 = Peter Kennedy returns in the third game as a playable character. |-| Gallery = Gallery PG1pk.png|Peter. PG2pk.png|Peter hands in pocket. (1) PG10pk.png|Peter hands in pocket. (2) PG16pk.png|Peter hand in pocket. PG3pk.png|Peter mad. (1) PG4pk.png|Peter mad. (2) PG5pk.png|Peter laid back. PG7pk.png|Peter pointing. PG8pk.png|Peter giving thumbs up. Phone3pk.png|Peter rolling up his sleeves. |-| Audio= Audio Category:Characters Category:DSAF 2 Category:Humans Category:Main Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:DSAF 2 Characters Category:Phone Guys Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:DSAF 3 Characters